Vampires On Angel Blood
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Self insert, one shot. Castiel and Judith want to know what happens when vampires drink the blood of an angel. Spin off of Renegade series, and Prequel to Castiel's Battles series. Complete.


Vampires on Angel Blood

_**Disclaimer:**_** It's annoying having to write a disclaimer all the time, but it HAS to be done. Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural, Dean, or Sam...I **_**do**_** however own Castiel...yeah, I wish (I don't own Castiel either). They belong to my God, Eric Kripke, the CW and anyone else I haven't mentioned. I really do own Judith though...seriously, she's me...or do my parents own me...?**

_**A/N:**_** Here's my 'new' story. When I say new, I mean I wrote this before **_**Castiel's Battles**_**, I was just intending on posting this after I was finished with my **_**Renegade**_** series. This story is unbeta-ed, I had sent this to my Beta Reader about three months ago, but she hasn't sent it back, and I wanted to post this so that people can find out why Judith is half vampire, half angel. The full explanation for that will be in the story titled **_**As the World Falls Down**_**, which is season 4. Speaking of, I really need to get my ass in gear and update **_**First day of My Life.**_

**This story is set after season 5, episode 5: **_**Fallen Idols**_**, and before season 5 episode 6: **_**I Believe the Children Are Our Future**_**. Enjoy.**

Vampires on Angel Blood.

One shot Supernatural fic.

While Sam and Dean are out on their latest hunt, I stay in the Motel room on my own. Sometimes being a vampire sucks...no pun intended. Daylight is okay, as long as it's cloudy, but today is a very sunny day, and the sunlight hurts even more on a day like this. Plus, it also makes me sleepy. The day is almost over though, but it's still sunny! Not even the tiny shred of Anna's angel Grace keeps the sun from hurting me.

I lie in Dean's bed, trying to sleep, but the crappy motel bed is _very_ lumpy. I toss and turn for a further five minutes, before getting out of the bed and into Sam's. This doesn't help matters, as Sam's bed is lumpier than Dean's. Guess I'll just have to sleep out in the Impala again, once the boys get back. I sigh at the thought. The Impala's comfy enough to sleep in, but the backseat isn't long enough for me to stretch out.

Lying in an awkward position back in Dean's bed, wondering how their hunt is going, I hear the flapping of large wings, and smell the familiar scent of sunlight mixed with a smell I can't describe. Our resident Angel has arrived.

"The boys aren't here Cas." I murmur to the Angel without removing the arm draped over my eyes.

"Oh." Castiel replies in his slow, deep, thoughtful voice. I like the way Castiel talks, it's as though time doesn't mean anything when he has something to say. Then again, it probably doesn't. "Do you mind if I wait here for them?"

Slowly removing my right arm from my eyes, I look into Castiel's lovely blue ones.

"You're not busy?" I ask. Usually when I'm alone with Castiel, the Angel leaves and then comes back when Dean calls him on his cell phone. Yeah, a messenger from God has to reach out to people via a cell phone! I laughed too, I never knew he knew how to work a phone. Castiel shakes his head. "Okay then. Have a seat."

Castiel sits on Sam's now unoccupied and messy bed, still looking at me.

"Don't worry, I'll just sit here quietly if you want to go back to sleep." When he says things like that, I just want to grab him and pull him into a tight hug!

"No need." I reply, sitting up and trying to tame my hair, which feels like it resembles a nest. "Can't sleep."

"Would you like me to help you sleep?" He asks, raising his right hand and holding out his index and middle fingers, ready to touch them to my forehead to help me sleep.

"No thanks Cas. Bed's too lumpy." I sigh. Castiel just nods and looks away, staring into space. I can never tell what he's really doing when his eyes glaze over like that. I mean, is he taking in his surroundings, or thinking or daydreaming when he's like this?

"How'd you know where we were?" I ask, absentmindedly rubbing my breastbone where he carved an Enochian sigil there and on my ribs. Dean and Sam have the same thing on theirs too. This sigil is _supposed_ to hide us from all Angels, including this one.

"Dean told me." He replies, now looking in my direction. "I...phoned him and asked where the three of you were. That was two hours ago. I've waited until now to come here because he said that you were hunting."

"Ah. Well, they are, I'm not." I say, pointing to the sunlight still outside. "Too sunny for me to be out there." I get up off the bed and walk across the room and open up the fridge. Inside are four six packs of beer, and three plastic bags that hold donated blood. Taking one out, I grab a mug from the counter and rip open the bag, filling the mug with half of the blood. The other half gets sealed up and put back in the fridge.

I carry the now full mug to the microwave, and set it for fifteen seconds, stretching out my stiff joints while I wait for the _ding._

I take the blood out of the microwave, walk to the table and sit on one of the chairs, taking a mouthful of blood in the process. Good thing donated blood is alive, otherwise I'd be screwed! Well, dead blood won't kill me, but it _will_ make me sick for a while.

Castiel watches me take another mouthful of blood, with his head cocked slightly to one side. I really wish he wouldn't stare at me when I'm doing this. I don't even like the _boys_ watching me when I drink blood. Good thing I go hunting alone.

"I thought you drank animal blood?" Castiel asks, still watching me.

"I do." I reply. Even though the mug is still full, I drain the whole thing, embarrassed by an audience. I go to the sink and give the mug a good cleaning before putting it away.

"Then why are you drinking human blood?"

"Well, we're in the middle of San Francisco, where the only animals are dog or cats, and I only drink cow's blood. Plus none of the butchers around here sell animal blood. And I won't attack people in case there are any hunters nearby. So, Dean stole three pints of donated blood for me from the local hospital." Castiel nods again before going back and staring into space.

"I wonder what Angel blood tastes like?" I muse to myself. At this, Castiel's head whips around to face me, and he glares ever so slightly. Raising my hands up in defence, I explain, talking in a rush.

"I didn't mean that I was going to drink your blood Cas. I just wondered. I mean, cow's blood isn't that nice, human blood is fantastic and demon blood _reeks_!" I only ever tasted demon blood once, but that was because I was protecting Castiel's vessel, Jimmy, from a demon that had possessed his friend. Biting the demon in the neck was instinctual, not one I'm willing to do again. "Like I said, I just wondered. Not that I'm willing to test it."

"Why not?" Castiel's head, straight again a moment ago, is now cocked to the side again, making him adorable.

"Well, for all I know, your blood could kill me...or make me sick even more than dead man's blood." I reply, looking out the window again. It's now twilight, which means I can go out soon. Thank God! Not that I don't like spending time with an Angel, but it's just that Castiel asks questions that are so innocent, and yet serious, that I have no idea how to answer them half the time.

At that moment, the door bangs open to reveal the Winchester brothers, looking a little worse for wear, but both wearing wide grins on their faces. The hunt must have been a success.

Smelling fresh blood, I look at Dean's neck, which has twelve small puncture wounds, six at the top and six at the bottom, just below the jugular. Vampire bite, damn!

"Hey Cas!" Dean greets happily.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Castiel replies. "What were you hunting?"

"Nest of six vampires." Sam replies, taking a seat across from me at the table.

"Killed 'em all, but the leader got away." Dean says, walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Not before he bit you though." Sam interjects. My lips pull back over my teeth and an angry growl escapes.

"Down girl!" Dean says, laughing. He always laughs when I get protective over him and Sam. He even roared with laughter when I got into a protective crouch in front of Castiel to protect the Angel from a mugger. Like Cas _needs_ protecting, but I do it anyway, because he's a friend.

"We _did_ get this from him though." Sam says, holing up a piece of ripped shirt. "I ripped it off when I pulled the bastard off Dean." He throws the cloth to me, and I pluck it out of the air, and hold it to my nose. I take in a deep breath, catching the vampire's scent.

0o0o0o

Ten minutes later, all four of us are outside the abandoned warehouse the vampires were nesting in. Immediately, I catch the leader's scent and follow it west of the original nest. Twenty minutes later, I've found his hiding place. He doesn't know any of us are coming since we all masked our scents.

He's in another abandoned warehouse. I sneak in through the front door, with the other three following close by.

A growl comes from my left, and before I have time to react, the vampire has knocked us both to the floor. I roll a couple of times on the concrete floor, before flipping myself onto my feet.

Both of us trade blows for about five minutes, I have the upper hand, but the other vampire knocks me to the floor. Next thing though, the vampire is on the floor beside me, out cold. Castiel is standing over the vampire, looking down at him. He obviously came up behind the vampire and punched him.

Dean comes up to us holding a machete in his hands, about to decapitate the vampire. I cringe automatically at the blade. It brings back memories of John Winchester trying to kill me.

"Wait a moment Dean." Castiel says, raising his hand out to stop him.

"What? Why?" The eldest Winchester asks. Castiel ignores him, and turns to me.

"I'm just as curious as you are to find out what Angel blood does to a vampire." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You, what?" Dean yells.

"It could be more effective of rendering a vampire weak then dead man's blood." Castiel explains.

"Or it could just kill him." I shrug, walking back out of the warehouse and to the Impala, where I remove a needle and syringe from one of the first aid kits in the trunk.

0o0o0o

Back in the warehouse, Castiel pulls back the sleeves of his tan trench coat, black blazer and white shirt to expose his bare arm. I grab an elastic band from the pocket of my jeans, and wrap it around his arm, just above his elbow.

"Ball your hand into a fist." I tell him, and once he does that, I tap on his arm below his elbow, and a vein pops up below the surface of the skin. I stick the needle into the vein and pull the end of the syringe, which quickly fills up with blood, once filled; I take the needle out, and with one tiny flex of Castiel's arm, the band snaps and falls to the floor. He pulls his sleeves back down. By this stage the vampire has woke up.

Pulling the needle out of the syringe, I walk towards the vampire, who's tied to a chair. One of the guys must have tied him up while I was out at the car. He growls at me, but I just snarl back, and force his mouth open, squeezing all five millilitres of blood into his mouth. He obediently swallows the blood.

Nothing happens.

"I guess Angel blood has no effect at all on a vampire." I say kind of disappointed.

Just as the words are out of my mouth, the vampire rips free of the chair and the ropes fall off him. He knocks both Sam and Dean out with one punch, and shoves me into Castiel before running out the door. Only five seconds have passed.

"Okay, I stand corrected." I say, still in Castiel's arms. He caught me before I fell. "I'm _never_ gonna be able to kill him now, he's too strong and too fast!" Castiel removes one of his arms from around me, and a bleeding wrist is in front of my face. He's somehow cut himself.

"No!" I shake my head, unable to look away from Castiel's blood.

"You have to." The Angel sighs. I give up verbal protesting, and just continue to shake my head, lips clamped tightly shut.

Castiel sighs again before letting go of me completely, but reaches over my shoulder and grabs my bottom jaw, forcing it open, and pulling my head back. Wow, this guy's _strong_! Once he's done that, he presses his bleeding wrist to my mouth, which quickly fills with warm blood. Not able to resist, I grab onto his hand and arm, pressing his wrist even closer to my mouth. Bloodlust kicks in, and I gulp his blood down. His blood tastes faintly human, but there's a distinct flavour behind the human one. It tastes like the way the sun smells. I can't get enough of it. It tastes slightly different than Future Castiel's blood; at least _he_ was practically human.

After a few more seconds however, much to my disappointment, Castiel's wrist heals. Moaning in disappointment, my vampire teeth unsheathe and I try to bite his wrist to get more blood. Suddenly the wrist is ripped from my grasp, and the hand on my jaw releases. Licking my lips, I try to guess how much of Castiel's blood I've taken; I think it must have been about a pint, maybe a pint and a half.

A split second passes before my veins start to scorch...but not in a bad way. Strength replaces the fire with each passing second. I gasp in shock.

Taking in a deep breath, I run out of the warehouse, my nose following the scent of the other vampire. Strength isn't the only thing that's become more acute; my hearing, while excellent at best, is even sharper. I can hear the _thud, thud, thud_ of music pounding in a car on the freeway about fifteen miles away. My sight is better too; the streetlights don't hurt my eyes when I run past them, and I can see a common house moth flying a hundred yards in front of me. And my sense of smell is beyond anything I can imagine; I can smell rain in the air ten miles away. Even my speed is faster. I must look like a blur to anyone who can see me; I feel like I'm running at the speed of light. I've _never_ ran this fast before.

The scent of the vampire leads me to the darkest part of the city; the streetlights are about a mile behind us. I marvel at my new eyesight. Usually in pitch darkness I see everything, but my vision is red. It's like being in a Dark Room with the red light on. But now, now my vision is in colour, and it's just as bright as it is in the daylight...only without the drawback of it hurting my eyes. I usually have to wear sunglasses when there are bright streetlights.

A few minutes later, and I've caught up to the vampire, even though he had less than a two minute head start.

Leaping onto his back, I pull him to the ground, and we both spring to our feet after rolling a few yards. The vampire growls at me again, and I reply with a growl of my own. Then we start to fight.

The vampire throws a punch at my jaw, but my head merely snaps to the side, like when Dean punched Castiel. And, just like that time, the vampire hisses in pain, and clutches his hand...which has broken.

Slowly moving my head back to face the vampire, I give him an evil smile, which shows my twelve long, pointy vampire teeth, before punching his own jaw. _My_ punch not only has lifted him five feet into the air, but he also sails twenty feet _through_ the air, skidding a further ten feet when he hits the ground. Plus, I heard his jaw break once my fist connected with it. I've never been able to break anyone's jaw before.

He gets back on his feet, and lunges at me, but I deliver a swift, hard kick to his chest. His breastbone breaks as well as a rib or two, and he goes sailing through the air again. Not much of a fight, but I'm having fun. I grin again.

As he lunges at me for a second time, I raise my arm, intending to punch him again, but in mid swing, something strange happens; my nails have lengthened to resemble talons. I continue to punch, but open my fingers until they're hooked into claws, and aim a little lower than his jaw. My hand swipes across his throat and my talon like nails slash through his oesophagus and spine, before coming out the other side.

The vampire stares at me with wide eyes, before his head and three other pieces of his neck fall to the ground. The fight has lasted only thirty seconds.

"Damn woman!" Dean says behind me. "Remind me not to piss _you_ off!" Sam and Dean must have woken up sometime after I left the warehouse, and Castiel has brought them here just in time to see the big fight. I grin at Dean's response, and then retract my vampire teeth before walking over to Castiel, who looks at me in an amused sort of way.

"Do me a favour?" I ask. Castiel just looks at me. "_Never_ feed me your blood again!" I continue. The Angel just nods, and gives a half smile. It's not like I didn't like the improvements, it's just scary. And even scarier is the thought of what I might do if I ever drank an Angel _dry_, not that it would ever happen.

"How come when that vampire hit you, your head just moved, but when _you_ hit _him,_ he went flying through the air?" Sam asks, looking at the now headless corpse of the vampire who had gotten away from him.

"Probably because he only had five millilitres of Cas's blood and I had about a pint and a half." I reply with a shrug.

"Let's get back to the motel so we can hit the road." Dean says. Castiel touches Sam and Dean's arms before addressing me.

"Grab on." He says. I shake my head.

"I'll meet you guys there. I have a lot of energy to run off." Castiel nods, and in the blink of an eye, he and the boys disappear back to the warehouse to collect the Impala.

I run back to the warehouse and follow the scent of the car back to the main road. Five minutes later sees me running past them, even though the Impala's going about fifty miles per hour. And within another five minutes, I arrive at the motel where I wait for my boys and my Angel.

All in all it was a fun evening. Scary as hell, but fun.

The End.

_**A/N:**_** Well, verdict? How bad was this? I tried to make it good, but dunno if it worked...o_0**

4


End file.
